To Kill a Swann
by UConfuseMe
Summary: ONESHOT. After hearing about Jack Sparrow's 'death', Anamaria knows whose to blame. Her P.O.V on the situation and why she really left the Black Pearl. slight JackAna. Not meant for Elizabeth Swann lovers.


**Summary: After hearing about Jack Sparrow's 'death', Anamaria knows whose to blame. Her P.O.V on the situation and why she really left the _Black Pearl_.**

**To Kill A Swann**

Anamaria's P.O.V.

I knew it once I set my eyes on little Miss Elizabeth Swann, honorable daughter of the Governor himself, that the woman was a blasted curse upon the Black Pearl and all who were connected to it. To say I wasn't at all even 'smitten' with Ms. Swann would be an understatement, I darn right _hated _the woman!

At first she lied to the crew, Will Turner and all, as Barbossa nearly killed us all to get his hands on that damned trinket. Of course she says it was to save dearest William Turner from knowing about his dreadful past, of knowing his father was the great late Bill "The Bootstrap" Turner. Ignorant woman! She was only protecting what she thought to be _hers_. She wanted Will to stay with her, and of course he forgave her because the boy is blinded by love. Bloody fool!

But now she's gone too far. I knew it! The day she got a taste of the adventurous life of a pirate; the freedom from a life of restrictions and rules, that she'd want it more. It was an obsession, a drug.

I was shocked when Gibbs came to see me one evening, knowing something wasn't right as he avoided eye contact with me. The smile on my face vanished completely as I noticed a younger man standing behind Gibbs, his eyes glued on me but he wasn't actually seeing _me. _

"Gibbs...Will Turner...how nice of you to visit-"

"Anamaria, there is somethin' I be needing to tell ye." Gibbs interrupted, still managing to avoid my eyes.

I looked at Turner, hoping he'd at least explain what was going on. What was he doing here anyways? Wasn't him and the Governor's daughter suppose to be off on some honeymoon by now? Shouldn't he be off celebrating his marriage with his beloved Elizabeth? I got no answer, though. He turned from me completely, rubbing the back of his neck consciously.

"Well!" I exclaimed angrily, tired of them beating around the bush, obviously something was wrong and they were taking too bloody long to tell me, "What is it? I know ye didn't just come here to say ye wanted to say 'hi'. What's going on? Gibbs, Where's Jack?"

That must've pulled a lever because they gave me a startled look, sorrow deep in their eyes, "Ana...Anamaria, J-Jack's dead." Gibbs stuttered, bowing his head as I felt my jaw drop.

Impossible! No way in hell could Jack Sparrow- **_Captain _**Jack Sparrow- be dead! It'll take Heaven, Hell, and Earth to stop _that_ mad man. But even then Jack Sparrow would find a way to con his way out of getting himself killed.

"Murdered?" I heard myself ask, not really realizing I said it until I heard Will answer me.

"You can say that...Davy Jones was after Jack...he called the Kraken on him and well...he went down with the _Pearl_."

I took his words into consideration as I tried to overcome the shock that was still in me. A Kraken? The fearsome monster from the sea. That brought me back to thinking of my last days with Jack on the _Pearl_.

Some believed I actually took the boat he owed me and ran...that was an awful lie. First off, I was promised _The Interceptor_ but since that was now down with Davy Jones' locker I stayed working as first mate. The honest truth was Jack _kicked_ me off the ship.

Ok, so the man didn't exactly _kick _me off but that's what it felt like.

"Anamaria," Jack said as he gave me his trademark smirk. At the time I was in no mood for conversation, I was still in a bitchy mood after I found out Gibbs sold my necklace in exchange for silver to bed a Tortuga whore.

"Go 'way, Cap'n." I muttered as I continued to glare holes into the half empty bottle of the rum, "I really ain't in the mood for ye smart comments or corny pick-up lines."

"First off, luv," Jack replied, snatching the bottle away from my view as he hugged it lovingly, "Don't look at the rum like that. The rum never did anything to ye!" I rolled my eyes as he continued, "Second, my 'pick-up' lines, as _you _call them, are 100 percent proof, thank ye!"

"For whores." I added wrly.

He gave me a hurt expression, touching his chest as if anything I say could ever bother dear old Captain Jack Sparrow, "That hurt, luv, really...it did."

I smirked up at him, "Whatever happened to 'sticks an' stones', Cap'n?"

He shrugged, placing the bottle elsewhere, "Ye sure 'ave a way with turning words into nice little shards, luv."

"Any particular reason yer still 'ere, Cap'n?" I asked, knowing there had to be a huge reason as to why he was still on the ship with me instead of at Port Tortuga with the rest of the crew members.

"Ah, always straight to business wit' you, aye?" He pulled up a chair and sat next to me, his smoldering coal-dark eyes gazing at me, "Why are ye still here, Anamaria?"

_That _shocked me, and believe me, after the month I had on the _Black Pearl_ nothing much could do that anymore.

"Am I not _wanted_?" I asked back, both of my eyebrows rising as I dared him to say anything offending.

"Nay, luv, it's not that it's just..." He stopped for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate answer I guess. I know he didn't want to end this conversation with my hand swapping him across the face, "Ye got yer boat. Why don' ye go an' live your lifelong dream as your own captain?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. Just got comfortable 'ere I guess." I scowled at him, "An' I never told ye that sailing me own boat with me own crew was my lifelong dream! How did ye find out, ye scoundrel?"

His grin widened as he pulled out a very familiar book of mine, "Do all women 'ave one of these? Very interestin', luv. Ye shouldn't just leave ye book of secrets lying around on a pirate ship..." **SMACK**!

I quickly grabbed my diary as Jack rubbed his cheek in pain, "Jack Sparrow, ye must 'ave a death wish! _Never_...I repeat: _never _take a woman's diary, _savvy_?" He nodded obediently as he continued to rub the red mark. I then began to feel alittle sorry for him as he got this sad puppy dog look in his eyes. The jerk! "Sorry." I muttered, hoping he hadn't heard me.

He smiled, his hand dropping from his face as he placed it on my own, "Knew ye cared, luv."

I snorted, "So why are ye kickin' me off the ship again?" I asked, placing the diary safely by me.

"Ye want the honest truth?" He asked, sighing alittle.

"Like I'd get it from you, but go ahead."

"It's like this...in a couple of months this ship ain't gonna be safe anymore, luv...it's best ye got to safety while ye can."

Ok, Jack Sparrow gets 10 more brownie points for shocking me more then once in one day. "Are ye mad? Not safe? How many times 'ave we escaped danger with our heads still attached to our bodies? If ye think that just because I'm a woman that I ain't strong enough or brave enough to weather whatever the hell you got us into this time then ye 'ave another thing coming, Jack Sparrow!"

"Anamaria!" He shouted, catching my entire attention completely as his voice became more serious, his eyes more stern, "Ye ain't listening! Ye 'ave to leave...if anything...ye 'ave to get off this ship an' on to safe land quick!"

My eyes soften as the hard shell of mine fell off temporarily; the expressions in his face, looks in his eyes, tone in his voice- something was not right with Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, what is it?" I asked as he looked at everything but me, "What happened? What you do? I'm sure I can help ye outta it if ye let me-"

"No!" He snapped, finally looking back at me, "Anamaria, you're one of the good ones. Ye need to go on living a good _long _life."

"Ye ain't making any sense, Cap'n." I replied. I tried hard to push the panic back down inside of the pits of my stomach but he was doing a bloody good job of making it come up. Jack never showed real fear, but now he was and I was not liking it.

"Good, the less ye know the better." He replied, rising from his chair as he turned his back on me, "We'll drop ye off at the next port. I 'ave a friend there that'll be waitin'. He'll give ye yer boat an' then you can go on...be yer own captain."

Each word he spoke to me made me feel more and more unwanted by the second. "Fine," I finally said, he still didn't turn, not one glance, "If that's what ye want, Cap'n. I'll leave." With that said, I stormed past him and out the cabin door.

"Anamaria? Are ye ok?" Gibbs asked, bringing me back to reality as he gave me a concerned look.

"Aye." I replied softly, "Still 'ere ain't I?"

He nodded, "I know Jack would've wanted me to tell ye in person if anything ever...happened to him. It's better then a bloody letter."

I finally regained my whole composure, nodding at Gibbs, "Yeah...thanks for that."

"To be honest we also came to tell you we're on our way to save Jack now." Will spoke up, receiving a death glare from Gibbs.

"Will, I told ye not to tell her, ye daft fool! Jack's final wish was to not bring Anamaria on any dangerous voyages!" Gibbs exclaimed angrily as he looked back at me, "Sorry, lass, ye understand right? I 'ave to respect the captain's wishes. I made a promise to 'im after we dropped ye off at that one port."

"An' ye see where that got 'im?" I asked angrily, "Damned fool is now gone with the _Pearl_."

"There's nothing ye could've done, Anamaria, it was 'is choice to go down with the _Pearl_."

Will quickly looked down. I noticed something was not right, Will knew something we didn't. It was at that point when I knew he was trying to protect someone...and not just anyone...his beloved Swann.

"Where is she, Turner?" I asked, my voice low and dangerous as Will looked at me in bewilderment.

"Who?"

"Don't be daft ye fool! Ye know who I'm talking about!" I shouted, trying to keep a calm composure, "Swann! The woman! Where is Elizabeth Swann?"

"S-she's on the ship...we're all going to save Jack-"

I shook my head in disbelief, "She had somethin' to do with Jack's going down with the _Pearl _didn't she?"

"N-no! Elizabeth never-"

"You're a bloody liar and fool for protecting her!" I shouted angrily.

"Anamaria, ye sound mad! Maybe ye should calm down-"

I laughed wryly at Gibbs words as I felt tears fall down my cheek. I was actually crying...over no other then that good-for-nothing Jack Sparrow, "Ye don't know what yer sayin', mate!"

Will and Gibbs exchanged confused looks, "Anamaria-" Gibbs stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me, "I know it's hard to take in, luv, but we'll 'ave Jack back in no time...promise."

"Never trust a pirate." I replied through sobs, ashamed of my crying infront of them, "But I believe you, Gibbs."

He nodded, "Good, an' ye understand why I can't allow ye to come with us right?"

I pulled out of his embrace in shock and anger, "What? An' why not?"

"Did ye not jus' hear me say I made the Cap'n a promise?" Gibbs asked, backing away as if I'd strangle him.

"Aye, I did."

"So..."

I glowered at both the men, mostly at Turner though. Sighing, I knew there was no talking him out of it. Gibbs respected Jack way too much to go back on his word.

"Fine."

Gibbs smiled, mostly relieved. "Good...we'll be contacting ye with more information after we help Jack."

I nodded, eyes on Turner, "An', Will, I do believe ye can give yer 'faithful' fiancee a message from me?"

He gave me a confused look but nodded, "Sure."

"Tell 'er that if Jack doesn't make it back in one piece then I will personally make sure that she never uses her pretty looks to con a man again," With that said, I withdrew a knife from my belt, showing him the sharp blade, "There's plenty o' ways to kill a swan, Turner. Tell her to remember that next time she decides to tie a man to a ship."

"How did you-?" Will stopped as Gibbs gave him a look of confusion, "I'll tell her." He nodded and turned to walk back to their ship.

"Bye." I smirked, waving with the knife still in my hand. Gibbs just shook his head and continued walking.

I let go a breath of relief, looking out into the darkness of the water as the ship began to set sail. "I hope ye don't do anything stupid, Sparrow, I always told ye that woman was not worth the trouble. See where she's got ye now?"

I felt a chilly wind blow past me, as if Jack himself were trying to talk to me. I chuckled, "I guess yer right, Jack. Miss Swann does 'ave it in her to be a dirty pirate." I looked at my blade, "Jus' wait till Will realizes."

With that said, I turned to make my way back into my boat shop. All I had to do was wait for the good news...it better be good news...for my- and Miss Swann's- sake.

---

**For those who haven't noticed, I hate Elizabeth Swann, I hate Jack/Elizabeth, and I hate that Anamaria was not in the second movie! Why the directors decided to do this cruel thing to me is unsure, but what I am sure of is that if they do succeed in getting Jack back then Elizabeth better keep her arse (lips and all) away from him! Does she not see she has a good man in Will Turner? I swear she'd make a great Tortuga whore. Oh and this was my frist attempt at a Pirates Of The Carribean Oneshot. I hope i did good with the pirate dialogue!**


End file.
